


Starman

by 1JettaPug



Category: KISS (US Band)
Genre: 1970s, Ace Is From Jendell, Aliens, Attempt at Humor, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Feelings, First Meetings, Fluff, Gift Fic, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Rock Stars, Stargazing, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 07:18:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17259944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1JettaPug/pseuds/1JettaPug
Summary: Paul should have questioned him more- poked around for an explanation as to why Ace was making him go out of his way to meet him a second time and at night on top of a roof no less! He was even writing down directions to his building down on a dirty napkin for him to follow… But… Oh, Paul didn’t know what was wrong with him.





	Starman

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KittieMitties](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittieMitties/gifts).



> HAPPY NEW YEAR~~~!!! <3
> 
> Y'all can thank a combo of David Bowie and his amazing song 'Starman' and KittieMitties who helped give me the idea of these two stargazing and being all sweet~!~!
> 
> Also, here's a link to Bowie's 'Starman' on YouTube in case you wanna set the mood: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tRcPA7Fzebw
> 
> Enjoy~!

For once, it was sort of quiet in the Big Apple as the lead singer of a newly formed band crawled up a fire escape to the roof of his bandmate’s apartment building.

 _“Well, you see the secret spot is on the roof of the place.”_ Ace, his band’s new lead guitarist had explained to him hours ago after landing his new position. _“We’ll meet up there, and then I can formally introduce myself without tripping over my own feet.”_

Paul should have questioned him more- poked around for an explanation as to why Ace was making him go out of his way to meet him a second time and at night on top of a roof no less! He was even writing down directions to his building down on a dirty napkin for him to follow… But… Oh, Paul didn’t know what was wrong with him. Something in his mind had stopped working the second the strange looking, scrawny man had stumbled into their studio with mismatched sneakers. It wasn’t even the shoes- Just something about the way he grinned and nodded with complete ease to whatever they asked or told him.

When Ace’s eyes leapt up to meet Paul’s for the first time, they captured them entirely, bringing forth a sudden surge of butterflies and excitement from within him. At the end of Ace’s introduction, Paul was practically melting in his chair when the guitarist had come up to him- falling over his own two feet first, though- and trailed his fingers over his hand, asking if Paul would be interested in a more formal meeting. No guitars, no lyric sheets, no stress over them starting out and trying to make it as a rock band in New York City of all places. Just a little meeting, something stress free and fun.

 _“So, I guess I’ll see you on the roof at around midnight, then?”_ Ace had giggled. God help Paul’s heart then- it actually leapt forward, and Jesus, he hoped Gene wasn’t looking at him appear like such a dope.

Paul had brushed his bangs from his face, revealing the faintest brush of red in his cheeks. He nodded, _“Sure… Yes. Yeah, I’ll be there, Ace.”_ Ace smiled, making Paul feel a fuzzy sensation throughout his entire body. He gave them all a lazy wave as he walked out the door, guitar in hand, but he only gave Paul his wink.

Paul leaned his back against the cool stone of the building wall and exhaled with a warm smile. He never even really noticed as made his way to the roof that there was a shadowy figure already sitting down in the center of the roof atop of a plush blanket. Paul had to stop himself and blink at the choice of attire… of lack thereof of his new guitarist’s, though.

It seemed as if Ace wasn’t affected by the cold New York night at all, being dressed in nothing but a blue tank top and grey shorts. Paul’s eyes might have lingered a moment too long, perhaps, on those shorts and how they barely even reached mid thigh, because Ace was soon snapping his fingers at him and motioning him over.

“Paul! Earth to Paulie! _Hello?_ ”

“O- Oh, sorry, man!” Paul turned his head a bit, hoping his bushy hair hid some of his blush.

“What are you apologizing for? You’re here on time! Now, c’mon, sit.” Ace pat the spot right next to him on the blanket. Paul slowly made his way over, eventually plonking himself down a foot away from Ace. The guitarist only laughed at him- and what an alien laugh it was! Paul had never heard another human being laugh like that before in his life! Of course, he had never seen another human being like Ace before, either, but this laugh was truly something else!

Paul chuckled a bit along with it, despite himself. He couldn’t help it! It was just so contagious!

Ace shifted over and didn’t stop until his hip met Paul’s, then he motioned for them to lay back. Paul did so, adjusting his scarf and jacket as he did so, so they wouldn’t bunch up around his torso. He glanced over and saw Ace squirming in place, like a puppy who was trying their best to get comfortable in an already comfy bed. It was really quite cute…

Shyly, his hands rose up to fluff his hair around his face a bit, hoping to hide any redness and blush from Ace. It probably wasn’t going to work since all the color on his cheeks must’ve been visible in the bright lights of the city around them. Ace didn’t pay him any mind, though. He just turned off his flashlight and relaxed back on the blanket.

“Sooo… This is your idea of a more formal meeting?” Paul asked him as he cocked his head to the side and raised his eyebrow at him.

“Great, right? _HAhaAHaHah!_ ” Ace cackled, lightly. He nodded his head and sighed, “Ahh, but this is sooooo much more relaxing to meet one-on-one like this.”

“Do you meet all your new bandmates this way, or am I just special?” Paul froze after he asked that. God, did he really need to analyze this? This wasn’t anything more than it looked like probably! Fuck! He must’ve sounded like such a damn fa-

“You’re _special_ , Stanley. I found myself just drawn right to you, because I can feel it… all the cosmic energies around you are building up and… Well, you’re gonna be a _shooting star~_ ” Ace hummed whimsically, looking to Paul’s face to see his reaction. An ache formed at the center of Paul’s heart, bringing a soft noise to the tip of his lips and a sparkle in his eyes. For as much as Gene had always gone off about how they were going to make it- they had to make it! They were going to be the best band in the world! … Well, suddenly it all felt… felt real coming from Ace. It was as if he were hearing the words for the very first time in his life, and he truly believed them. Paul didn’t care about hiding his blush this time. No, instead he only found himself shifting a little bit closer to Ace and glancing back up towards the sky.

For once, the New York night sky was breathtaking.

It was sort of magical since Paul had hardly seen the moon or any of the stars before due to all the smog and pollution of the city sky. But here- right here atop of Ace’s apartment building there was a large open space leading straight up to the heavens. Gazing upon it, Paul was struck by the darkness of the night, darker than smeared charcoal with small splashes of pure gold and silver sparkling here and there. Under the fluorescent shining beams of the moon the two of them laid side by side, Paul letting Ace’s voice lull him, explaining the wonderment before his eyes.

Ace talked about a great deal of the space above them, telling Paul of his friend Mim, or Man In Moon. About how Mim was surprised it took humanity as long as it did to finally travel up and say hi to him. Also, Ace added in while laughing, he said it was humorous how humans ever thought the moon was made of cheese! Space Cows weren’t even around in these parts of the galaxy! They were located on the other end along with Space Dolphins, _duh!_ Silly humans!

Paul took it all in stride, understanding it as some sort of strange, warped sense of humor that Ace had. He was very creative and such a wonderful storyteller, Paul did give him that.

However, it changed when Ace reached over and grabbed Paul’s hand. Paul blinked but made no attempt to yank it from his hold, instead allowing the guitarist to move it over till it was about right over Orion’s Belt. “I guess you must’ve guessed it by now…” Ace told him, turning his wrist just a bit in his hands. “Buuuuut, I’m not exactly _normal_ …”

Paul tore his eyes away from the sky for a few moments to look at Ace. His soft brown locks looked highlighted in the light of the silvery moon and his beautiful eyes strangely appeared to have a glow about them. His fair skin appeared smooth, his features so delicate and eyes slanted so wonderfully as to match his personality, so perfect in their own strange way. 

“None of us are normal, Ace.” Paul murmured, trying not think of his own downfalls at the moment. “I mean, hell, look at the band. We’re a buncha weirdos coming together for one reason or another to try to create the greatest band in the world… or so Gene would happily tell you. Fuck, I’ll just be happy to stand up on stage in front of a good-sized crowd and earn more than enough money to buy some McDonalds if we don’t hit a break in like a year or so. Anything to make it seem like I didn’t waste my time not going to college… But, hell, Ace, _we’re only human_. We can only do so much, am I right?” 

Ace turned his head away from him for a moment, and only then did Paul realize how heavy an empty silence hung around them when he stopped talking. It almost felt as if gravity were weighing down on the situation, suddenly. Paul didn’t know what to say or how to even comment on it, so he just waited.

After what felt like an eternity of silence, Ace finally seemed to register that his name had slipped past Paul’s lips. He slowly turned to face him and then turned Paul’s own face back up towards the night sky. “Look... Look right above the curve of Orion’s Belt… There you’ll see it.” Ace spoke softly. 

“See what?” Paul asked him. He didn’t see anything. All he saw was the glow around the lining of the Belt. Was there something more there, some little tiny speck of light of something more that laid beyond it? He couldn’t tell.

Ace seemed to pick up on that. “Oh… Yeah, I forget other people don’t have as good eyesight as me when it comes to space.”

Paul about bristled at that for some reason.

“Well, remember the direction… I’ll tell you about it one day when we’ve gotten to know each other a little better... _It’s my home, after all._ ” Ace spoke so warmly, so strangely as if he believed with all his heart that each word he spoke was the truth.

“You’re insane…” Paul whispered. Good lord, they hired an insane guitar player! Gene was never going to let him live this down if anything else happened! “You’re saying you’re an al-” But before Paul could finish his sentence, he was silenced by a soft pair of lips on his own, instantly making him lose his train of thought. At first, though, his body was tense, and his eyes were wide with surprise. Realization of the situation hit him soon, and he relaxed into the kiss. At the feeling of acceptance and affection, Paul became more confident and put at ease. He moaned when Ace tangled his hands into his bushy hair, yanking him close and deepening the kiss. Paul instinctively threw his arms around his neck, and Ace began to slowly and tenderly brush his tongue across his lower lip.

Paul opened his lips a little more and allowed Ace’s tongue to slip inside without hesitation and begin exploring each and every inch he had to offer him. Ace started to play with his tongue and soon began a battle for dominance. Ace won, and after he made it clear that he was the one leading them, Paul just submitted and gave into the pleasure and heat of the moment, feeling so at peace to just be going with the flow. The sheer experience of wonderment forced up a loud muffled moan past the tips of Paul’s lips.

Time stood still around them as they kissed and eased into one another. Hands brushing up against chests, thighs and little nuzzles here and there against reddened cheeks. Eventually, the two of them leaned back for a proper breath of air to refill their depleted lungs and looked at each other, a bright scarlet tint covering both of their faces. With an almost shrill giggle of joy, Ace gave him a gentle reassuring smile, which Paul found himself returning with one of his own.

At that point, it was then the two of them finally began to notice the light of the early morning poking through the city streets and across the glass windows of the buildings around them. In the sky above, only above where they laid together, the sunrise warmed the sky with its pinkish glow that began to paint its colors across the once inky black sky of the night. It was the start of a new day, a new chapter.

As he sat up, Paul drew in a quick breath at it all. He hadn’t realized just how much time had passed as they laid on that rooftop intertwined with one another. Ace leaned up and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, then snuggled into his chest, listening to his steady heartbeat. Paul found his arms wrapping around him, and he kissed his head before resting his chin atop of it. He never wanted this time to end…

“ _Paulie_ …?” Ace crooned out a whisper to him, and Paul simply dreamily hummed in reply. “Didn’t you say something yesterday about having to work the morning shift at a deli or something?”

Paul’s eyes went wide. “ ** _Fuck!_** ”


End file.
